L'Amour vient en aimant
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Projet Mille et Une Mains : Chapitre 12] Zoro et Sanji se sont fait capturés (encore !) et ils se retrouvent dans une situation inconfortable (encore !) avec une Amor bien décidée à voir son rêve se réaliser (enc... ah non). Vont-ils enfin réussir à s'en sortir dans ce chapitre ? Que font leurs compagnons pendant ce temps ?


Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda.

Ndla : J'étais la dernière à n'avoir pas apporté sa petite pierre à l'édifice. Faut dire que cette année a été secouée, plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Finalement, je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à tenir mon engagement. Je serais à prête à me refaire un prochain chapitre si l'opportunité se présente, pas de souci pour moi ! J'ai écris ce chapitre d'un trait, j'avais eu un peu de temps pour songer à son scénario durant mes concours et mes révisions.

Trêve de blabla, passons au résumé.

Précédemment dans _Bisounours, Yaoi and Rainbows_ :

Nos Mugiwara sont en route pour délivrer Zoro et Sanji qui sont dans une position (sexual euphemism yay !) des plus délicates alors qu'il suffirait de mettre du Barry White pour que de dangereuse, cette situation devienne la plus romantique au monde. Alors qu'Amor, Chef de ces yaoistes enragées que sont les bisounours, allait enfin voir son rêve de ZoSan se réaliser juste sous ses yeux, un Luffy sauvage apparut des hautes herbes... Non pardon ! Un Luffy sauvage défonça la porte et, grâce à l'éventualité de faire faire une sextape ZoLu, car les pirates sont aussi des célébrités dans leur profession, Amor s'envola grâce au jet de sang qui jaillit de son nez.

Que s'est-il ensuite passé ? C'est ce que vous allez savoir de suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **.**

 **L'Amour vient en aimant.**

 **.**

Luffy considéra Amor d'un air embêté, l'absence de combat le frustrait plus que la perspective de devoir réfléchir à la signification de ce mot bizarre que le « ZoLu ». Sanji et Zoro regardaient Amor se vider de son sang, inconsciente car elle s'était frappée la tête contre le mur dans son envol, en se demandant si elle allait enfin leur foutre une paix royale.

Pas le temps de se poser davantage de question. Une Nami sauvage apparut à son tour, ayant insisté pour suivre Luffy afin de limiter leur séjour ici autant que possible, un seau d'eau à la main. Limiter leur séjour dans le coin étant un synonyme pour « le temps c'est de l'argent, on récupère ces deux abrutis pour se tirer sans avoir à payer ». Sans dire un mot et sans même hésiter, elle le vida sur le cuisinier et le bretteur de l'équipage. D'accord, Sanji avait imaginé autre chose pour les retrouvailles avec sa Nami-chérie. Cette eau douchait quelque peu son enthousiasme naissant. Usopp en rajouta une couche, imitant Nami alors que Zoro et Sanji crachaient l'eau qu'on venait de leur balancer.

― Vous êtes cinglés ! s'écria Zoro entre deux tentatives pour reprendre son souffle.

― Parles pas de Nami-chérie de cette façon ! Usopp, je vais te tuer. D'où tu te permets de me balancer cette eau dégueulasse ?

Il supposait, à tord, que l'eau était sale mais fallait aussi prendre en compte son agacement ! Que sa Nami-chérie se le permette, ok, que ce crétin de long-nez menteur s'y mette aussi non !

― Je vais prendre ça pour un « merci », se risqua à dire le tireur d'élite. C'était au cas où vous seriez soumis au pouvoir de cette perverse **fourbe**.

― Perverse fourbe aux étranges passions s'il en est, glissa Robin qui s'était invitée ni vue ni connue. Drôle de culte à rendre que celui qu'elle vouait à **Bob l'Eponge**. Elle est un cas très intéressant, je comprends ce qu'Ivankov-san voulait dire par « côté obscur de la passion ».

― On n'en aurait rien su de ce culte bizarre si Luffy m'avait écoutée.

― Shishishi ! Pardon Nami mais j'ai faim ! Plus vite on les trouvait, plus vite on pouvait retourner au Sunny pour s'en mettre plein la panse à volonté. J'ai pas trop fait gaffe. Le résultat est le même non ?

Sanji serra les dents. C'est cela oui ! Le chewing-gum qui leur servait de capitaine avait beau leur avoir sauvé la mise… Bon, oui, c'est vrai, il avait sauvé leur peau en entrant d'une façon aussi… non pas surprenante, pas de sa part. Faire une entrée aussi retentissante méritait une récompense. Le blondinet nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui cuisiner ce qu'il voulait une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés sur une île où ils pourraient se ravitailler.

Tout à son soulagement, il en oubliait qu'il était encore sur Zoro. Devant sa Nami. Aussi trempé l'un que l'autre, au point que la minceur de leurs vêtements n'étaient plus une théorie. Il bondit sur ses pieds, tirant sur ses vêtements trempés dont l'odeur et le goût lui était plus que familiers. De l'eau de mer. Zoro était encore hébété, en train de se demander pourquoi ce désir ne l'entravait plus. Le désir était toujours là, car il était vrai, pas fabriqué par cette Amor qui n'avait fait que donner des coups de tison sur ce brasier, mais il parvenait à en reprendre le contrôle.

Il se releva en évitant de regarder Sanji dont le corps mince et très tentateur était mis en valeur par la presque transparence de sa chemise. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le sourire entendu de Robin. Il roula des yeux en entendant Sanji roucouler. Tenter de roucouler plutôt.

― Merci Nami-chérie ! Je savais que tu reviendrais pour moi !

― J'avais besoin de toi pour me débarrasser des gardes-côtes. Ils doivent avoir remis leur espèce de cordon de sécurité.

― Je m'occuperai de t'en débarrasser autant que je peux.

Nami s'en souvint avec un soupir contrarié. C'est vrai que cet abruti ne frappait pas les femmes. Chez les bisounours yaoistes, il n'y avait que ça. Il fallait maintenant compter sur Zoro pour assommer les importunes. En y réfléchissant bien, Nami n'avait jamais vu Zoro blesser sérieusement une femme. Ça prêtait à pas mal de questions. Mais plus tard, là, pas le temps, vraiment. Très intéressant, c'est vrai, mais non. Elle en débattrait avec Robin, avec beaucoup de joie et de jubilation. Zoro l'impitoyable qui n'avait certainement jamais tué une femme. Ha !

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'Ivankov, escorté par Inazuma, fit une entrée remarquée. Remarquée par le hurlement de Sanji qui le/la vit en premier !

― Oh Sanji-boy ! ronronna Ivankov.

― Ne m'approche pas, créature des ténèbres !

― Oh ! Mais je vois que cette petite harpie a eu son compte. Merci à toi, Luffy-boy !

― VADE RETRO SATANAS !

― On a compris Sanji.

La Jambe Noire foudroya du regard Usopp qui se fit tout petit. Il aimait mieux ça ! Le tireur d'élite ne pouvait pas comprendre le calvaire qu'il avait vécu durant ces deux ans.

Dans l'esprit de Nami, ce n'était pas une ampoule qui venait de s'allumer mais un phare éblouissant. Luffy fronça les sourcils.

― C'est gentil mais j'ai rien fait, moi. Elle s'est assommée toute seule en parlant de ZoLu et en…

― ARRÊTE d'être aussi modeste Luffy ! coupa Nami en lui assenant un de ses coups de poings bien à elle. Oui, on vous a donné un petit coup de main. Pourriez-vous nous aider à sortir de cette île sans heurt ?

― Non Namiiiii ! protesta Luffy, il m'a sauvé la vie ! Je ne veux paaaaaaaaïe !

― Luffy, ne commences pas s'il te plait, fit la navigatrice en continuant d'étirer la joue de son capitaine.

Son sourire « 100% innocent, 100% négociateur » fit sa réapparition, apparut naturellement dès qu'elle avait flairé la bonne occasion de sortir de ce trou, alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers Ivankov.

― Nous vous serions reconnaissants si vous faisiez en sorte qu'on puisse s'en aller une bonne fois pour toute d'ici… Je veux dire, Amor est hors service, vous pourrez lui faire la leçon autant que cela vous chante, faire ce que vous voulez des vidéos qu'elle a prise.

Zoro voyait à quel point cette décision là la déchirait. Tout cet argent qui s'envolait alors qu'elle aurait pu les vendre aux concernés, aux plus offrants au mieux. Lui se foutait royalement de ce qu'allait devenir ces vidéos où il avait… copulé sauvagement avec l'autre chirurgien. Ah quoique… Non. Non non non. Il venait d'y voir un gros inconvénient et il s'appelait Sanji.

― Dis donc Sorcière, parles pas à ma place ok ? T'as pas à décider de ce que vont devenir ces vidéos.

― Tiens Zoro, ça te gêne tant que ça ?

― Pour la seconde et dernière fois, je suis d'accord avec bretteur-ya, intervint Trafalgar Law dont la discrétion de ses apparitions n'était plus à prouver. Je me fiche pas mal des autres mais je veux que soit détruite celles où j'apparais.

Secrètement, il ne voulait qu'il ne reste aucune trace de ces parties de jambe en l'air. Il se foutait pas mal de l'avis de l'autre rouquin pour lequel il ressentait une attirance non négligeable depuis qu'il l'avait croisé à Shabondy néanmoins, sa réputation en prendrait un coup si cela venait à se savoir. Lui qui l'avait si bien fignolée, il n'avait pas envie de tout voir s'effondrer à cause d'une Amor dégénérée.

Nami n'avait jamais pu tenir tête à Trafalgar Law. Amor solidement ligotée et habillée d'une des combinaisons fabriquée grâce à l'idée de Chopper, une facilité scénaristique bien pratique pour la narratrice faisant que Franky en avait pris une en surplus en cas de problème, le groupe au complet accompagna Ivankov et Inazuma pour que les enregistrements consignant les ébats de Law et Zoro soient détruits. Ivankov eut un soupir, déçu/e de ne pas avoir pu les emporter avec lui/elle pour en faire profiter ses chéri(e)s au royaume de Kamabakka.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du reste des folles tordues ? s'enquit Zoro, prêt à prendre sa revanche sur les bisounours.

― Sans Amor, elles n'ont plus que leur nombre pour elles, fit remarquer Robin. Ce ne sera pas très difficile de s'en défaire. Il suffira de la prendre pour otage et on passera sans difficulté.

Sur le chemin de retour sur le Sunny, Sanji se mit à réfléchir, jetant des coups d'œil qu'il espérait discret vers Zoro. Non, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement attirant chez lui. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire que Zoro n'était pas ce qu'il aimait de prime à bord. C'était un homme après tout. Mais… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, si cela avait encore son importance, ni comment, mais il était attiré par lui. Oui.

Son regard s'égara sur Nami qui houspillait le tout-venant, c'est-à-dire Luffy notamment. Elle était aussi bien de fesses que de face*. Il devait l'avouer. Toujours autant de charmes, de bienveillance et d'élégance qui émanaient d'elle avec naturel. Idem pour Robin. Mais Zoro…

Définitivement, il restait bloqué là-dessus, écoutait distraitement la conversation entre Robin et Ivankov. Il s'était mis le plus loin possible du travesti, question de bon sens à ses yeux. Il lui devait beaucoup, certes, cependant il avait acquis ces forces nouvelles en s'entraînant sur cette île affreuse durant deux ans. Alors le voir comme un ami proche ? Fallait pas déconner non plus !

― Qu'allez-vous faire d'Amor, Ivankov-san ? Je suis assez curieuse à ce sujet.

― Et bien Robin, elle va avoir droit à plus qu'une leçon de savoir-vivre ! Pervertir de cette façon outrageuse mes principes, quelle honte ! L'amour ne naît que par consentement mutuel, l'acte sexuel entre deux êtres n'est que son expression la plus passionnée. Je ne peux décemment pas accepter ce genre d'agissements !

Il y eut un déclic dans le cerveau de Sanji. Il pouvait surement concilier son amour pour les femmes et cette… attirance (?) qu'il avait pour Zoro. D'ailleurs, pour pouvoir le détourner ainsi de ces femmes tant chéries alors qu'elles avaient tant de place dans son cœur auparavant, ce ne pouvait pas être que de l'attirance. Il avait encore dû mal à digérer cet état de fait. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait comprendre et accepter sans qu'on ne lui donne un coup de main. Insister plus, surtout si cette insistance venait de Zoro lui-même, n'allait que le bloquer sur le fait que Zoro soit… Zoro qui était l'homme le moins romantique, le plus rustre du monde.

― Tout de même, entendit-il, se faire capturer une première fois, être délivrés, se faire capturer une deuxième puis une troisième puis une quatrième fois… Ce n'est même plus un comique de répétition, c'est du masochisme inconscient !

Sanji piqua un fard. Comment Ivankov pouvait dire une chose pareille ? Et comment avait-il dérapé de cette façon en parlant avec sa Robin-chan ? Et comment savait-il ?... Ah oui, les caméras. Bref. Il se replongea dans ses pensées, agacé par l'interruption mal venue. Il n'avait même plus l'envie de répliquer, point que Zoro remarqua et garda pour lui. Pour l'instant.

Après avoir débattu avec lui-même durant tout le trajet, aucune conclusion, aucune décision ne le satisfaisait pleinement. Sanji avait l'impression d'être bloqué quoiqu'il faisait et cette impression lui était désagréable, pour ne pas dire insoutenable.

C'est pourquoi, dès qu'ils eurent posés le pied sur le Sunny, Sanji prit la direction de la cuisine pour s'y enfermer, profitant des beuglements de Luffy qui affirmait avoir encore faim. Une fuite que Zoro suivit des yeux, non sans agacement. Le cook et sa manie de fuir dès qu'il s'agissait d'une difficulté qu'il n'arrivait pas à régler avec des coups de pieds ou sa vivacité de réflexion !

Il pressentait que les prochains jours allaient être pénibles.

― Hey Iva tu restes un peu ? On va fêter ce départ avec une grande fiesta !

― Luffy-boy, cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois m'occuper du cas d'Amor au plus vite. Je vais de suite l'emmener avec moi au royaume de Kamabakka, histoire qu'elle reparte avec des bases saines.

« Saines »… Zoro se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Un cas aussi grave dans le pays des folles tordues, il ne voyait pas comment elle allait prendre un départ sain. Si cet/cette Ivankov était à l'image de ses habitantes, le pire était à craindre. M'enfin, il s'en foutait pas mal lui. Que ce type bizarre s'en aille.

Sans lui dans les parages, la conversation avec Sanji serait peut-être plus facile à engager. Non il fallait être réaliste, il serait moins difficile d'arranger ses bidons avec le cuistot si l'autre n'était plus là. Il serait moins sur la défensive ou pas plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

Zoro grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparait de la cuisine, inspira un grand coup pour refouler cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre qui naissait dès qu'il songeait à cet ero-cook, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 **.**

 **.**

 _à suivre..._

* * *

*Ma petite signature, ma petite référence bonus. C'est du Raymond Queneau pur.

Navrée pour celles qui ont trouvés que l'histoire allait trop vite, il fallait bien que ça avance un jour ou l'autre, c'est moi qui ai dû m'en charger. Qu'enfin on puisse faire avancer efficacement le ZoSan en écartant Amor qui était vraiment une entrave. En tout cas, c'est mon opinion. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu d'Ivankov, qui m'horripile à la longue (dans le manga) et d'Inazuma.

Alors réfléchissons... La prochaine personne devra introduire (tacit sexual joke yay x2 !) le mot **raton-laveur** dans son chapitre. Bon d'accord, j'en propose un autre... Alors soit **raton-laveur** soit **Lombax** (geek mode activé !... ou bitch mode, parce que ce mot ne va pas être facile à caser. Google est ton ami !) Ou les deux ! Si la personne arrive à caser les deux, elle aura toute mon admiration durant... Toute une journée.

Je vais être honnête, le second n'est là que pour pousser à choisir le premier. Haha ! Moi j'ai eu droit à Bob l'Eponge et il y a des bisounours alors je pars du postulat que l'univers de One Piece est complètement parasité !

Hey, je sais que je suis horrible et mauvaise. Mon côté psychopathe devait bien ressortir à un moment ou un autre. J'ai obéis à la demande d'hasegawa-chan qui voulait que l'histoire avance bien plus, c'est faire ma B.A. du jour. En vérité, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Donc... donc je n'ai été que méchante du coup !

Je vous laisse à votre frustration à présent. Laissez une review pour encourager le bon avancement de ce projet !


End file.
